


Eight Hours of Bliss

by SaveMeASeat



Category: porn - Fandom, sex - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Male - Freeform, Porn, Sex, characters, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaveMeASeat/pseuds/SaveMeASeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is me wanting to write sex so TEEHEE XD!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Hours of Bliss

After the party you and some guy you met on the dance floor went to "1Stay Motel". 

"One room please." He said to the man at the front desk. "One or two beds?"  
"One."  
"Alrighty sir here you go." He said handing him a room key.  
"Thanks." He stated as he dragged you to the room. He unlocked it and slammed the door behind him, locking it. You giggled as he pushed you down onto the nicely made bed, messing up the sheets. "Let's go!" He exclaimed ripping off his clothes. "You taking 'em off yourself or do I have to do it?" He asked. "I want you to." You said, biting on your finger. You wanted it, you both wanted it. He jumped on top of you and unbuttoned your blouse. He sliped off your jeans, and tore your lingerie clean off your flesh. 

He started by kissing the top of your neck, slowly making his way down to your breasts, sucking each nipple. After that he kissed down to your inner thighs. He pulled your thighs apart and sliped his penis quickly into you. You moaned at the sudden push, but started enjoying the surprise. He started thrusting you building speed and force each time. Another moan left your lips. He groaned the harder it gets. "Harder! Harder!" You screamed pulling on his hair. He moaned going harder. He started biting on your stomach as he thrusted harder. You flung your head back in pain, and want. Your legs shook getting weaker every push. Moaning from both of you filled the room. "More?" He asked. You moaned and begged. He groaned giving a hard push. "Now for some tricks." He said. You laughed and rubbed his neck. "I call this one the twister." He said twirling his hips in a circle. "Oh, I like that one." You said moaning a bit. "This one is the bunji cord." He stated pulling up your hips balancing himself of your pelvis, then thrusting up and down. A large groan came from your lips as he thrusted. "More!" You pleaded. "Last one, the bun cruncher."  
"Oh, I like the sound of that one." You stated. He pulled you up and squeezed your ass and swiveled inside you. You exclaimed in happiness and pain. 

After hours of pain, and bliss he released himself from you and you dropped from exhaustion. Perspiration from both of you weted the bed. Eight hours of bliss, never to be done again.


End file.
